The advent of battery electric and hybrid electric automotive technology has presented challenges for automotive manufacturers and suppliers attempting to understand the nuances involved with the operation of these vehicles. For example, control algorithms that account for vehicle drivability and chargeability in a multitude of environmental conditions may need to be developed. In order for engineers to construct and implement these control algorithms, however, vehicle data may need to be collected and analyzed.